Autonomus Robotic Organisms
by DC2011
Summary: As the great war draws to its peek, an Autobot expedition team is sent hurdaling towards an unknown planet by a Decepticon War ship. Now in Phoenix, Arizona, how will Verity Carlo and the rest of planet Earth think, with robots in their back yards.
1. Prologue

**Well this is my third attempt at writing an ongoing Transformers Story. It's more of a collab of several thingd from all of the continuities that I liked. It's a bit rocky but it'll all make sense soon.**

* * *

><p>Space. So full of space. Full of countless galaxies, stars, nebulas, and possibly even life forms of all shapes and sizes.<p>

Verity Carlo looked up towards the night sky in wonder of any sentient life besides the human race. If there was life on Earth, then there was life somewhere else, somewhere among the stars.

Verity turned her eyes away from the sky and turned her attention back to the bus that had just arrived at the bus stop. '_Now or never'_ she thought as she hefted the bag full of her belongings. As she approached the bus, a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed Verity's shoulder. Verity quickly turned around to deliver a punch to the unknown individual. Verity stopped mid-punch as she recognized the man. "Sheriff Charles" Verity acknowledged the sheriff dully.

The Sheriff nodded at Verity, "Your parents called me only a few minutes ago, they're worried sick about you."

"They aren't my parents!" Verity yelled at the Sheriff.

"Look Verity, they care about you even if they aren't your biological parents" Charles said in a serious tone "and yet here you are, at a bus stop, trying to runaway yet again."

"Hey! I don't want to be here Charles!" Verity held her index finger up to the Sheriff's face, causing him to step aback "You can't stop me Charles, I can run off!"

"On what? That bus you were about to board left about thirty seconds ago" Charles said pointing at where the bus had originally been. Verity's left eye twitched in anger as she took notice of the bus's departure. "Now look, you can either stay out here in the cold or I could take you home to your worried family where I assure you, your mother has a cup of hot coco waiting for you."

Verity thought over her options. On one hand she could continue her plan to leave, but it was freezing cold at night and she had no means of transportation. And then there was the other option where she could go home and think up of another way to get out of Phoenix. "Fine" she gave up "take me home."

Charles gladly obliged as he and Verity made their way to the patrol car where a deputy was standing at the ready.

"Hey Charles" Verity said while looking back at the sky.

"What's that Verity?"

"Do you think there's life out there?"

The Sheriff followed her gaze up to the sky and saw a star brighten up. "I think there is Verity, I think there is."

* * *

><p>"<em>Attention all Autobots, we are under attack, this is not a drill!"<em> a voice on the intercom rang through the ship _"I repeat, we are under attack, all Autobots to your stations, expect boarding parties!"_

"Just great" a yellow and black robot with a red symbol marked on his chest said angrily "Prime sent us on a resource expedition, he said nothing about any 'cons."

"Now we know why few bots volunteered for this" another bot, slightly taller than the first with a red color scheme replacing the firsts yellow, said while taking a weapon slightly resembling a shotgun out of a metal box. "Prime also said there'd be days like Ark-21."

"_Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Segur, report to the bridge immediately" _the voice on the intercom spoke, causing the two robots and a third to rush to the bridge of their space craft.

The ships integrity rocked as explosions lit up the darkness of space. The three robots finally made their way to the bridge and saluted the officer in charge. "Commander Aurik, sir!" they called out.

"Save the pleasantries Autobots" said the dark purple and gray bot with gold stripes running along his legs "right now we've got three Decepticon boarding craft attaching themselves to our airlocks, and we've got the matter of the warship that's keeping us pinned near that planetoid" Aurik said pointing to a blue and green planet. "Segur, take Airazor, Terradive, Airtight, and Runway, take out that warships auto guns."

With a salute, the third bot, Segur, took off to gather his team of flight capable Autobots. Aurik then turned to face the two remaining bots before him. "Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, I have a special assignment for you two."

"Does It possibly involve kicking the cons of our ship" Cliffjumper folded his right servo into a fist and punched his left palm.

"No" Aurik said handing a key card to the red bot "there is a highly sensitive piece of equipment in a locked off section of the ship, I need you two to ensure its safety."

"Guard duty, really?" Cliffjumper said disappointed in the lack of action.

"It may not be Prime's fivefold, but it's important to the Autobot cause" Aurik said as blaster fire echoed down the hallway behind the bridge's door. "If you are compromised before you reach the machine, destroy the key card, if after, destroy the machine."

"Great" Cliffjumper said taking out his shotgun weapon and exiting the bridge, followed by Bumblebee. As they exited the bridge, a hail of blaster fire grazed Cliffjumper's shoulder, causing the two bots to take cover behind a metal crate. "Just great, 'cons are already in the ship."

The two Autobots popped up out of cover and shot a purple and light green bot with a purple badge on his shoulder. The bot dropped, laser and bullet marks covering his body from head to toe.

As Cliffjumper and Bumblebee drew away from their cover, two dark purple bots with similar purple badges ran forward, guns blazing. A laser bolt struck Bumblebee's vocodor. Bumblebee then clutched his wound and dropped to his knees. Cliffjumper jumped forward and punched one of the bots in the face, smashing it's faceplate to pieces. The second bot was welcomed by a point blank shot to the chest by Cliffjumper's shotgun, sending the bot's now lifeless body flailing down the hallway.

"You alright Bee?" Cliffjumper asked his comrade. Bumblebee began to speak but clutched his vocodor in pain. "Damn, we'll have to get Ratchet to check you out, better get you to that part of the ship Aurik was talking about." Cliffjumper helped Bumblebee onto his feet and then the two made their way to a locked door. Cliffjumper placed the key card into a slot in the door, opening it. The two Autobots entered the room, locking it behind them.

Beyond the gravity filled environment of the Autobot space craft, four Autobot jets flew near the Decepticon warship. Dodging blaster fire from the warships auto cannons along with waves of Decepticon seekers, the five bots picked apart the cannons on the ship, leaving them in ruins.

"Alright boys I think we're done here" Airazor said into her secure Autobot channel.

"I agree with Airazor, no need to stay out here and get killed" Terradive said, unaware of a flight group of seekers approaching from their rear.

"Alright then, all Autobots return to the ship" Segur said just as Terradive exploded from a seeker's missile. "Autobots evasive maneuvers!"

Runway spun upward and flew right back down, evading two missiles. Airazor made quick work of two seekers. Airtight shot a seeker in its wings, causing the seeker to crash into the warship.

"Alright ye-!" Airtight celebrated before being blown to pieces by a neon colored jet.

"Decepticons, form up on me!" the neon colored 'con commanded into the Decepticon com channel. All of the remaining seekers followed the neon colored one, obviously their leader, and blasted Runway into oblivion.

"Airazor, you still with me?" Segur spoke into the com chnnel.

"Yeah, I'm still here, Runway and the others are all dead!" Airazor frantically screamed.

"You head back to the ship; I've got a plan to get the 'cons off your back" Segur said turning around and jetting towards the mass of Decepticon jets.

"Are you crazy?" Airazor yelled.

"No I'm not" Segur said as he dodged laser bolts from the seekers. "Initiating Destruct Protocol in five." Segur'd thrusters hit to maximum, sending him faster towards the Decepticon mass.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One." With a dazzling display of yellow and red, Segur self-destructed, the blast wave consuming the Decepticons.

Airazor landed in the ships landing bay, she proto-formed and turned to see the destruction induced by Segur. "Nice job partner…nice job."

Out of the explosion, the neon Decepticon blasted forth unscathed, as if nothing had even happened. "Predators attack!" he yelled as five other Decepticons popped out of nowhere. The Decepticons jetted towards the bridge of the Autobot ship. The neon Decepticon crashed through the exterior of the bridge and proto-formed, he pulled out two weapons and blasted Aurik to pieces. The five other Decepticons entered through the makeshift entrance and killed the remaining Autobots aboard the bridge.

"Predators" the neon Decepticon addressed his team "kill everyone."

* * *

><p>Verity stared out of the window and into the night sky. A star caught her attention as it seemed to draw closer. The car came to a halt. Verity exited the car and was greeted by her adoptive parents.<p>

"Please don't do this ever again" her mother said pulling Verity into a hug.

Verity remained silent, before long both her adoptive parents were hugging her.

"How about we go inside and we make you some hot chocolate" Verity's adoptive father said lovingly. A smile slowly began to form on Verity's face, "We'll also wake your brother, he'd like to know your still here", and with that sentence, Verity's smile vanished as fast as it had first appeared.

Verity's actions did not go unnoticed by Sheriff Charles. "Hey Sheriff, I thing this would be as good a time as ever to leave" the deputy said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah" the Sheriff said as Verity and her parents entered their house "we should get back, punch out then catch some z's of our own." The car then sped off back to the Sheriff's Department.

Phoenix, Arizona drew silent once more. And in the sky the star drew brighter. The star then revealed itself to be a space ship, with no one to notice it crash into a mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Aurik is not an OC, he is from Trans Tech, however Segur is. Optimus Prime and Megatron will make their own appearences in due time. If you have any Ideas on other Autobots or Decepticons you'd like to see, review or P.M. me. <strong>


	2. Installation: 1

**How many Autobots do you think would survive the onslaught of the Decepticons and then crashing into a mountain?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Tailspin…" <em>a voice in the distance echoed.

"Ugh…" a blue and clear whit Autobot stirred.

"_Tailspin…!" _the voice called out closer to be heard.

"What…?" the Autobot shook his foggy mind.

"**Tailspin!" **the voice shouted.

"Who? What?" the Autobot was pulled onto his feet by a familiar form. "Ironhide, w-what happened?"

"We crashed Tailspin" the bot known as Ironhide said while helping Tailspin regain his balance "Who would've guessed that neon freak was that spawn of a glitch Skyquake!"

"Skyquake?" Tailspin repeated the name "as in…General Skyquake…leader of the Predators."

"Yes, that Skyquake" Ironhide confirmed "now come on, we got to find any other survivors."

"You mean I'm the only one you've found?" Tailspin exclaimed.

"Get a hold of yourself" Ironhide grabbed Tailspin by his shoulders and shook him "No, you aren't the only one. Airazor and Prowl found me under a broken shuttle now come on before I found you I hear banging behind a locked door." Ironhide then ran through the wreckage of the Autobot ship, followed close behind by Tailspin. Soon the noise of metal banging against metal rang through the duos audio receptors. The noise grew louder as they drew nearer and soon a yell for help became heard.

"Behind that door!" Tailspin pointed to a battered metal door.

Ironhide ran up to the door and shouted, "Don't worry we're going to get you out!"

"Ironhide…is that you! Its me Cliff, get me out of here!" a muffled but audible voice yelled from behind the door.

"Yeah it's me, me and Tailspin, is it just you in there or are anyone else in there with you?"

"Bumblebee is in here…he's injured, shot in his vocodor!" Cliffjumper yelled from his metal prison.

"Don't worry, were on it!" Tailspin said taking out a circular saw and began cutting the sides of the door. Ironhide took out an energon axe and began to chip away at the door. Soon the door was in shambles and Cliffjumper pulling the injured form of Bumblebee out of the room.

"Oh thank Primus, we made it Bee!" Cliffjumper said to his comrade, getting an acknowledging beep from him. "Yeah…we'll have to find Ratchet and see what he can do about your vocodor." Cliffjumper then turned to his two fellow Autobots, a simple question to be asked. "What happened?"

"Skyquake happened" Ironhide answered.

"...Oh slag…"

"Don't worry, Jackpot and Road Rocket managed to jettison that slag licker out of the ship before we crashed, the rest of his Predators followed the example and fled" Ironhide answered once more "Now come on, we'll take Bee to what's left of the lab, Airazor and Prowl are in there taking care of some others." Ironhide then helped Bumblebee to his feet and then the four bots made their way to the science lab.

"I'm back" Ironhide announced, catching the attention of Airazor and Prowl.

"Ok then" Prowl said as he helped ease Bumblebee onto a table "We found Ratchet caught in wires, he's currently working on Road Rocket, he and Jackpot took a serious beating."

"Ok then, who else made it?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Well there's me, Prowl, then Ratchet, Jackpot, Road Rocket, you, Ironhide, Bee, and then Tailspin" Airazor said off the top of her head "that makes nine of us."

Before anyone could respond, a huge thud was heard from above. "What was that?" Tailspin asked. In answer to Tailspin's question, two bots fell through the ceiling, landing on top of Bumblebee. The yellow and black bot let out few beeps and a sickening crack.

"Oh…my aching cranium" one of the bots said as he cradled his head.

"I blame you Heave" the second bot said before lowering his head in defeat.

"Uh…Wheeljack? Heave?" Airazor asked the two bots.

"Uh yes ma'am" the biggest and widest of the two bots saluted Airazor "Scientist Heave reporting for duty!"

"Mad-Scientist Wheeljack reporting" the self-appointed 'Mad-Scientist' said without looking up.

"Ok then…that's eleven" Airazor said before walking over to help the two scientists off of Bumblebee "Ironhide, Tailspin, Cliffjumper, go and look for any other survivors, you know what to do if you find a 'con."

The three bots nodded and then left to search the rest of the wreckage that was once their ship.

* * *

><p>Verity stirred awake as her alarm clock beeped continuously. "Ugh…" Verity grabbed her alarm clock and yanked it out of the out let, causing it to stop its beeping. "Much better…" she muttered before returning to her peaceful slumber.<p>

But then another interruption occurred, her mother walked into her room and shook her head. "Verity gets up at this instance, you're going to miss school" she said without raising her tone.

"Ugh…come on Mari…just give me five more minutes" Verity said pulling her covers over her head.

"You will get up now young lady" Verity's mother said pulling the covers away.

"Ugh fine!" Verity yelled "just get out of my room!"

After a few minutes, Verity walked out of her room fully dressed with her signature backwards cap and with her back pack packed with both school supplies and her own belongings. Verity ate breakfast and noticed her adoptive family's biological son walk into the room.

"I take it you were again dissuaded from leaving my family by that sheriff" he said without looking at Verity.

"I take it you're up to your whole 'holier than thou' act again, Scott" Verity shot back.

"In this instance it would be 'smarter than thou' my dear sister" he said coolly before putting on a beanie with the George Chucker High mascot "now if you'd mind I do believe my mother is in the car waiting on you." He then walked to the front door of the house and exited the house.

Verity silently cursed before putting her bowl in the sink. She grabbed her bag and exited the house. Verity's mother then drove both her and Scott to Trevor Browne High. They both disembarked from the car, they said their good byes and went on their separate ways.

Scott quickly met up with his group of friends in front of the school. Verity, however, made her way into the school to her locker. The more students she passed, the more Verity shook her head. '_From the classic High School popular dumb as nails jock, to the average teen girl seeking popularity at the cost of sacrificing her pride and self-worth, yep…another day in High School'_ Verity thought in her head.

Verity reached her locker and quickly replaced her packed clothes with text books. Verity then thought of last night, '_Sheriff Charles once again talks me out of running away from this place…'_ Verity thought for another moment only to be brought back to reality by someone tapping her shoulder. Verity turned to see her red headed companion Hunter O'Nion.

"Hey Hunter, anything interesting happen in space?" Verity said half-jokingly and half seriously.

"You might say that Verity, but I'm kind of interested in why you're still here" Hunter said as he dusted off his green 'Alien Death Ray' shirt.

"Ugh…Sheriff Charles stopped me."

"Again?"

"Yes again…so what was that about something new about life in space" Verity said quickly changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, last night I heard a commotion and looked out my window, I saw a shooting star hit a mountain nearby, after school I'm going to check it out…you wanna come with?" Hunter asked.

Verity thought it over. She then thought to her latest runaway plan, but on the other hand she could get a space rock as a cool souvenir. "Yeah, sure why not, not like I have anything else to do."

"Sweet" Hunter made no attempt to hide his excitement; after all, Verity knew how much space interested him. The whole possibility of life on other worlds astounded him to the point of spacing out in thought. But before Hunter could do anything else, the bell signifying the start of home room rang.

"I'll see you in third Hunter" Verity said before walking to her home room.

"Yeah, see you later" Hunter then rushed off to his home room…which just so happened to be on the other side of the school.

* * *

><p>Skyquake stirred out of stasis lock. He forced himself onto his feet before noticing he was in a crater the size of Bruticus. "Ugh…what…oh yes that's right" Skyquake spoke to himself aloud "those two Autobots blew a hole in their own ship just to get rid of me…I believe I left an amount of fear in their sparks."<p>

Skyquake the activated his communicator and hailed the Decepticon war ship he had originally commanded. "General Skyquake to 'Harbinger', I am alone however, where are my Predators?"

"_Lieutenant Stalker here General, Snare and Falcon are the only ones besides you and me to survive the boarding of the Autobot cruiser" _a sickening maniacal voice belonging to the Decepticon Stalker answered _"are you in need of pick up sir?"_

"No Stalker I am fine, I shall return to the 'Harbinger' immediately, ready the tachyon transmitter, I need to converse with lord Megatron about our next move" Skyquake said before alt-forming into his Cybertronian jet mode and rocketing off into space "If the four of us survived that might mean the Autobots did as well."

As Skyquake entered the Harbinger above Earth's atmosphere, he was greeted by Stalker. "Is the transmission ready?"

"Yes" Stalker said before cackling evilly "you'd better hurry to the coms room sir, best not to keep lord Megatron waiting."

Deranged or not, Stalker had a point. You'd have to be a glitch head to keep Megatron waiting. Skyquake rushed towards the coms room. When he entered, he was greeted by a hologram of Megatron himself.

"My lord" Skyquake bowed.

"_What is the status of your mission General Skyquake" _Megatron said formally.

"The Autobot cruiser has been shot down above an unknown planet my lord" Skquake said in a stoic manner "however sir, I have reason to believe some Autobots might have survived the crash…seeing that I myself had survived."

The hologram of Megatron sent Skyquake a death glare and shook his head in disappointment. _"I expected more from you and your Predators Skyquake."_

"Do not worry my lord, I shall see to it that my mistake is rectified" Skyquake said bowing once more.

"_See to it that you do" _Megatron said before he ended the transmission. Skyquake let out a sigh of relief as Stalker walked in.

"I take it we'll be back to killing and hunting in no time" the deranged Decepticon said before cackling manically once more.

"First things first, gather together a squadron of seekers, and then find suitable vehicles of disguise on that planet" Skyquake said as he head out of the coms room "the Autobots will never see us coming."

* * *

><p>Deep within space, within the hollow integrity of an asteroid, a purple one eyed Decepticon sat in a chair before a tachyon transmitter and a computer console. On the console was a 3D model of Megatron overlaying an image of the Decepticon himself.<p>

"You'd better not fail me Skyquake, I'd hate to have to kill you" the Decepticon said coldly.

* * *

><p><strong>Look it's everyones favorite one-eyed purple people eater.<strong>


	3. Installation: 2

**This would have been longer...but I had a long day and I just didn't have the heart to go into detail.**

* * *

><p>The wreckage of the Autobot cruiser was perfectly concealed by rubble from the mountain it collided into. The only possible sign of their existence on the planetoid was the debris scattered across Arizona.<p>

"Ugh…" a gruff mechanical voice echoed within a dark cavern. Soon, the owner of the voice began to move in the dark, his form just as mechanical as his voice. The mechanoid tapped his built in comlink and spoke aloud, "Boss to the 'Miranda', do you read me. I repeat, Boss to the 'Miranda' does anyone read me." Static was the response given to the bot, known as Boss, only confirmation on the status of the Autobot cruiser. "Great" Boss muttered before panels on his chest unfolded. The panels released light waves, illuminating the cavern.

"Hm…soil" he thought aloud as touched a wall in the cavern. "How did I wind up down here?" Boss thought for a moment before remembering…

_A laser bolt struck the side of the Miranda, causing Boss to be thrown off his feet. "Slag" he muttered before taking out a neutron assault rifle. Boss turned to see two of his fellow Autobots standing near an airlock, which was currently being cut through from the outside. "Haywire, Getaway move aside" Boss commanded. _

_The two bots moved away from the airlock and took cover behind a couple of supply crates. As the Decepticons cut through the airlock from the safety of their boarding craft, Boss pulled out a flak fuse grenade and prepared to pull the pin. The airlock blew open, the 'cons burst forward, Boss threw the grenade. The grenade went off, slagging two 'cons instantly. Boss then smacked an orange Decepticon with wings with his rifle. He then grabbed his head and ripped it off of the rest of his body. _

_Boss tossed the 'cons head at another 'con with wings, sending the red and purple 'con onto his feat. "Get slagged!" Boss yelled before unloading his rifle onto the remaining 'cons._

"_This is nuts" Haywire said behind cover. Haywire then turned to see a keypad sticking out of the wall. "We can't let them take the 'Miranda!'" Haywire yelled before getting up from cover and running to the keypad._

"_Haywire, what are you doing?" Getaway yelled as he shot at the oncoming Decepticons._

_Boss smashed a fallen Decepticons head with his foot before noticing Haywire's actions. "Getaway stop him!" Getaway nodded and got up from his cover. The red and purple 'con then took the opportunity to shoot Getaway in the back, knocking the escape artist off his feet. "No!" Boss exclaimed before aiming at the red and purple 'con, he pulled the trigger but nothing happened. "Alright then" Boss muttered before tackling the 'con._

_Haywire reached the keypad and typed a code into it. "Forgive me guys" he said before he pressed enter. Before anyone could react, the entire section of the 'Miranda' pulled apart from the rest, sending the three Autobots and dozens of Decepticons to be drawn to the planet below…_

"Oh right" Boss said as he came across the deactivated remains of Haywire "You had good reasons…I won't disgrace your memory." Boss then moved on deeper into the cavern, leaving Haywire's lifeless form where it lay.

Boss then came across the remnants of the section of the 'Miranda' he was on. Battered and broken but in a fairly good condition, Boss entered. Within, Boss came across a computer console still functional, however, the 'cons had beat him to it.

Four Decepticons, one with wings, two with brute body types, and the red and purple 'con from earlier, stood around the console.

"Anyway we could use this to contact Skyquake?" asked one of the brutes.

"Most likely" replied the red and purple 'con.

"Gruh…" a groan echoed from behind a crate. Boss instantly recognized the owner of the voice.

'_At least I'm not alone_' Boss thought.

"Shatterpoint, go see what that was" the 'con with wings ordered the red and purple 'con.

"I'm on it" he said taking out a scatter blaster and walking off towards Getaway's direction.

'_Time to act' _Boss thought. Boss then slowly approached the Decepticons. He cracked his servos before proceeding to rip them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Asteroid Orbiting Mars<strong>

A hand reached for a switch on the communications console. The one eyed 'con flipped the switch and calibrated the communications array to home in on a private frequency. "Stalker, respond."

Static was his answer before the sound of a menacing cackle boomed from the speakers. _"Officer Stalker reporting, what is it commander?"_

"Stalker, I have a special assignment for you…"

* * *

><p>"Is this everyone?" Prowl asked only to receive a nod from Airazor. "Well then" Prowl took in the sight the few bots left "I know this looks bad Autobots, but we can't let this bring us down, we can't just give into despair after we survived not just the onslaught of Skyquake himself and this devastating crash." Bumblebee pumped his fist in the air and let out a series of beeps. "That's the spirit Bumblebee" Prowl said more enthusiastic than before "Now, because we lost the entire front of the ship, including the comms array, we'll need to see if we can salvage anything so we can send a distress call to Optimus and the rest of the Autobots."<p>

"Don't worry" Heave waved his hand proudly "me and Wheeljack can build one from scratch in no time."

"If you haven't noticed Heave" Wheeljack said shaking his head "but we aren't on Kimia, we can't just pull tools or resources out of thin air."

"We can use the 'Miranda' it's unlikely she'll fly again" Jackpot pointed out before doubling over in pain.

"Easy there solider, you don't exactly have a good bill of health" Ratchet said as he helped ease Jackpot.

"Besides that, we don't have the energon to power it, a majority of our energon rations were blown away when Skyquake barged in" Wheeljack gestured to the smoldering corpses of now deceased Autobots in the corner "those bots barley saw it coming when they tried to secure our energon rations."

"Actually" Cliffjumper said taking the conversations attention upon himself "I think I know how we'll be able to find more energon."

* * *

><p>Above French airspace, a pilot tests a modified Dassault Mirage 2000. "This is Devil Dog reporting in, the modifications to the Dassault are more than extraordinary" the French pilot said in his natural spoken language.<p>

"Alright Devil Dog, I believe the tests are complete, now that this old Dassault has surpassed the preset expectations, we shall mass produce them. They shall rival the F-22s in every way" a female voice spoke in french.

Before Devil Dog could respond, a jet of unknown origins blasted past him, scanning the Dassault. "Hold up, I picked up an unknown hostile."

"Give 'em hell Devil Dog."

Devil Dog maneuvered his plane into a cloud, concealing him from view. When his radar picked up a passing plane, he shot out and blasted up close to the plane. He prepared to blast it out of the sky before noticing the similar design of the jet. "Control, bogey is another Dassault, bogey is a friendly."

"Devil Dog, we only have one modified Dassault, that is no friendly!."

But before Devil Dog can react, the jet before him began to change shape in the blink of an eye. The jet had now taken on a neon humanoid yet mechanical form. The mechanoid then drew out a photon rifle and blasted Devil Dog's Dassault to bits.

"Now then" the neon mechanoid said menacingly as he resumed his Dassault form "time to go hunting."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangers! Next Chapter possibly tomorrow or wensday.<strong>


	4. Installation: 3

**Yeah the chapters are short because I've been busy lately, but hey Installation is meant to be a set up kind of Arc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Cruiser above Pova<strong>

"Almost one solar cycle ago, we lost contact with the 'Miranda'" Perceptor said showing a datapad to Optimus Prime "we have reason to believe they have been sucked into a nearby planetoid or jumped by pirates."

Optimus' eyes narrowed as he solemnly looked onto the datapad, recognizing the names of many aboard the 'Miranda'. '_Aurik, Prowl, Ironhide, Padlock…'_ the names echoed within his mind. "Perceptor" Optimus called over to his chief scientist "I want Nightbeat up here now."

"Yes sir" Perceptor saluted the Prime before heading to the bridge's exit. However, Perceptor's curiosity caught the better of him, he stopped halfway through the door and spun around to ask Optimus, "Forgive me Optimus, but…what do you need Nightbeat for?"

Optimus set the datapad aside and answered Perceptor's question, "I need him to look into matters for me, seeing as we shall be occupied for some time."

"Ah yes" Perceptor said in an understanding tone "I shall alert your hand picked team to be ready then after contacting Nightbeat."

"Thank you" Optimus said as Perceptor exited the bridge. Optimus then turned to stare at the datapad he had set aside. He picked it up and read the list of names again. Optimus then noticed a particular name on the list, he read the name again, making sure he hadn't misread.

"Watch after her Segur…Tigertron would never forgive you."

* * *

><p>As the lunch bell signifying the start of lunch, Verity burst out of her classroom door. She stomped her way to her locker paying no mind to the constant laughter from her class. '<em>Retards…it's all just a game to them' <em>Verity thought as she opened her locker '_I can't wait to get away from this place.'_

Verity swapped out her text books and placed her spare clothes and various other items into her back pack. "I take it physics went swell?" Hunter asked catching Verity off guard.

"Oh hey Hunter" Verity said as she readjusted her hat "yeah, it was the equivalent of letting wild monkeys run rampant in a room full of bananas."

"Well that part of the day is over" Hunter smiled brightly "come on, let's go get some lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Wreckage of the 'Miranda'<strong>

Cliffjumper walked through the scattered pieces of metal and shrapnel, followed closely behind by Wheeljack, Heave, and Prowl. "So Aurik told you and Bumblebee to guard this machine?" Prowl asked skeptically.

"Yeah" Cliffjumper answered solemnly "my guess it was his last order." Cliffjumper then stopped hear a hacked up door and motioned to Prowl and the others. "It should be in here." Cliffjumper entered the darkened room, followed by Prowl then Heave and then Wheeljack.

Prowl took out a baton and flipped its switch. The baton illuminated the darkened area, revealing a machine hooked up to the wall furthest from them. "Do any of you know what this is?" Prowl asked the two scientists.

"No…but it seems to be Mainframe's handy work" Wheeljack said as he inspected the machine.

"If he was here then maybe he could tell us what this machine does" Heave said walking over to the machines keypad "but maybe we can just turn this thing on and find out what it does." Heave's hand then drew to the activation switch, but before he could turn it on, he was stopped by Prowl.

"Don't" Prowl barked "I won't let us take the risk, we'll just have to look for Mainframe's body and see if we can recover any information out of his processor."

"Or we can fire this baby up and be on with it" Wheeljack pointed out, earning a glare from Prowl.

"If we are, then we'll have to put it to a vote, seeing that none of us are in command" Heave pointed out.

"Technically I'm in command" Prowl said handing the light baton to Cliffjumper to hold "seeing as I hold the higher rank among the remaining few of us I am taking command. If that turns out to be some kind of bomb then I don't want to risk losing anyone else."

"But what if it isn't?" Cliffjumper spoke up.

"Then I've made a mistake" Prowl admitted "but I calculate a sixty-two point fifty-three percent chance of that machine being lethal upon activation."

"Prowl come on" Wheeljack reasoned "if it blows up then you can be the guy furthest away, alright?"

Prowl sighed. "Fine, turn it on. But if it kills anyone then I place you responsible Wheeljack."

"Feh, wouldn't be the first time" Wheeljack waved off Prowl as he moved away from the machine "fire it up Heave." Heave nodded and flipped the activation switch. The bots jumped aback as the machine turned on, lights and various beeps covering the machine. "So what does it do?" Wheeljack asked as the machine began to change.

The machine expanded as panels shot forward turning inside out. A computer display soon found light after emerging from the machine. The four Autobots stared optics wide open as the machine had completed its transformation. The machine growled with life as a 3D model of the planet appeared on its display, showing hundreds of bright purple splotches on the planet.

"Ha!" Wheeljack pumped his fist up in triumph "and you thought it be a bomb!"

"Well then what is it?" Prowl asked.

Heave inspected the image on display. As he was about to state the obvious, cyberglyphics appeared to the right of the 3D representation of the planet. Heave read the Cybertronian written language before bursting out with joy. "Guys, do you know what this machine has just revealed to us!" Heave exclaimed.

"What, what is it?"

"This planet is _rich_ in energon, and not just regular energon but a more powerful concentrated form of it!"

* * *

><p>'<strong>Harbinger' <strong>

Skyquake came soaring into the hanger bay, proto-forming near a waiting Stalker.

"General I've received word from Lord Megatron" Stalker said without giving away his ruse.

"Why was I not informed earlier!" Skyquake boomed.

Stalker held a hand up, keeping Skyquake from launching a verbal assault. "Forgive me sir but it was urgent and you were busy acquiring a native form. But do not despair; our mighty leader is in no way as ill-tempered as he was last time you spoke with him."

"Then tell me Stalker, what was it the Megatron wanted?" Skyquake said holding back the urge to rip Stalker's head off.

"Megatron wants us to monitor the area you landed in search for the Autobots" Stalker said holding back the urge to cackle evilly "and, if it comes to it, exterminate _all_ witnesses."

"Hm…" Skyquake thought for a moment before musing over the thought of team killing. But then a question popped into his mind. If his troops are scarce…then why order him to kill his entire strike team afterwards. Skyquake shook his head before punching Stalker and knocking the Decepticon of his feet. Skyquake then placed his foot atop Stalker's head and applied pressure. "From now on Stalker, no matter what happens; all communication with Megatron is funneled _directly_ to me, understood?"

"…Yes sir" Stalker said reluctantly.

"Good" Skyquake said before walking away "Alert Dreadwind, Darkwing, and Wingblazer. Tell them to prepare for a mission."

As Skyquake left the hanger, Stalker got back on his feet and rubbed the side of his head. "He, he, he…you'll wish you hadn't done that." Stalker let out a wicked bone chilling cackle before pondering on the many ways he could kill Skyquake.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I've come to think of Stalker as pre-Turantulas...yeah...except more direct to the point. Next chapter will most likely come out on Friday.<strong>


	5. Installation: 4

**Well here we go once again, sorry if the chapters are short but...you know I can't really figure out a good reason for why they're short.**

* * *

><p><strong>Earth<strong>

Getaway groaned as Boss helped him to his feet. "Ugh…can Haywire warn us next time he does something like that?" Getaway said as he inspected his battered and cracked exterior.

"Not like he can…he's dead" Boss said pointing down the cavern "be glad I got here in time or you would be too."

"Yeah thanks" Getaway turned to see the deactivated forms of four Decepticons littering the floor. "You had a field day."

"Nothings more satisfying than ripping 'cons limb from limb after a crash" Boss kicked Shatterpoint's head off into the cavern. "Now come on, we've got to find out where we are and if the others made it."

The two Autobots walked away from the broken off section of the 'Miranda' and towards, what they assumed, to be light.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, George Chucker High School<strong>

The final bell rang and Hunter burst out of his class, he quickly ran to his locker and grabbed his textbooks. He closed his locker and took off to meet Verity. '_This is going to be awesome' _Hunter thought of a space rock in his possession, but not just for himself, but for the many others across the world who visits his website. Hunter also kept in mind the idea of talking Verity out of her plans of running away again. After all if she left, he'd have no one else to talk too…well besides the faceless people on the internet, but they really didn't count.

"So we ready?" Verity asked Hunter, snapping the red head out of his thoughts.

"Yeah" Hunter said taking out the keys to his van and his cell phone "just let me phone my parents where we'll be."

Hunter walked away from Verity, for what she thought was for privacy. Not like she should be in her friends family affairs.

"Hey it's me" Hunter spoke into the phone "yeah Verity and I are going to check something out near the mountains…so stay close just in case."

"_Don't worry Hunter" _a voice from the receiving end of the call said "_and thanks for the tip, I'll be there to make sure she doesn't run off again, just be careful out there."_

"Will do Charles, will do" with that said, Hunter hung up and walked back over to Verity "alright, ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go before it gets dark, it gets cold as hell remember" Verity said before walking off towards Hunter's van. Hunter smiled and fallowed Verity. Soon enough the van was started and they drove off in the direction Hunter believed he'd find a rock from space.

However, unknown to any of them, Scott had seen the entire conversation take place. Scott shook his head and took out his cell phone. He dialed in a number and hit 'call'. "Hey mom, I'll be home in a little bit, just got a few things to take care of."

* * *

><p><strong>Earth's upper atmosphere, 'Harbinger'<strong>

Snare sat at a computer console. He was in the middle of reading mission reports from the surviving Decepticons when they had attacked the Autobot vessel known as the 'Miranda'. '_Hm…'_ Snare thought '_what an odd name for a vessel…I wonder why they named it that way?'_

Snare mused over the idea of naming a ship after an organic creature. But something caught his eye on one of the reports. The report was from Falcon, one of Snare's fellow Predators. What caught his optic was the fact Falcon noted a pair of Autobots running into a room. Normally Snare would just set that fact aside but it told him that at least two Autobots may have survived the crash.

Snare clicked onto another report. This report, however, was an agricultural report brought in by Airwave after the bot had taken an air worthy alt-mode from the native populace of the planet. Snare read Airwave's findings but could tell something was wrong with the report. The report had a three dimensional image of the area the Autobots were believed to have crash landed, but it seemed…incomplete.

Airwave was many things, crude, destructive, and even a tad bit sadistic. But the Decepticon was known to complete his missions with full success…even when it came to filling out any paper work.

But this report seemed spotty at best. Entire sections that would normally be fundamental in a report of this nature, such as resource deposits, were missing.

Snare got up from his seat and moved to the rooms exit. '_I shall have to question Airwave of his peculiar nature. It isn't like him to leave out such a detail as that.'_ As Snare walked down a corridor, a loud boo echoed throughout the vessel. Snare rushed towards the source of the noise to find the charred remains of a bot on the ground.

Despite the bot's appearance, Snare easily recognized him as Airwave. '_What happened here?' _Snare thought to himself as he examined Airwave's body.

"It appears Airwave had an accident" a voice that Snare recognized said fallowed by an evil cackle. Snare turned to see Stalker in the door way. "We should really consider putting 'caution' labels on our ammo boxes…who knows…maybe there may be another accident." Stalker cackled once more and left Snare alone with Airwave's charred remains.

Snare glared at where Stalker had once stood. He stood up and saluted Airwave before leaving the room. '_Now what reason would Stalker have for killing Airwave?'_ Snare questioned '_then again…Stalker doesn't really need a reason to kill people.' _Snare returned to his post at the computer console and instantly went to the com logs. '_Well look at what I have here' _Snare said internally as he examined one the logs.

* * *

><p><strong>Central Spaceport, Autobot Cruiser 'House of Intrigue'<strong>

A blue and yellow bot studied the data sent to him by Perceptor. It was unlike Optimus Prime to send him on a mission such as this. The bot turned to see the rest of his team making last minute preparations.

"Nightbeat" an olive colored bot walked up to the yellow and blue bot "the last known coordinates of the 'Miranda' have been punched into the nav computer, all we are waiting for is the energon and we'll be on our way."

"Good" Nightbeat said looking away from his datapad "Hound go and over see that the energon is properly unloaded." The olive Autobot nodded and went on his way. Nightbeat then turned to see the other two Autobots under his command, both at their assigned stations and working.

The blue and silver femme to his left was an Autobot known as Arcee. She was brave and experienced in all scenarios of combat. Nightbeat was glad to have her aboard. The bot to his right was gold and dark blue in color, he went by the name Punch. Nightbeat had heard of Punch's past. His entire squad was stranded on an alien world where both the Decepticons and locals were picking them off one by one. Punch was one of the few to get off alive. Still, Nightbeat was glad to have an Autobot who's been against impossible odds and came out with only a few scratches.

Hound re-entered the bride and walked up to Nightbeat. "Energon is loaded, let's get going."

"Agreed" Nightbeat said turning to the 'House of Intrigue' controls "Prepare for departure in five. Four. Three. Two. One." Nightbeat hit a series of buttons causing the cruiser to blast forward into space.

Back in the spaceport, the form of Hound remained motionless as he was in stasis lock.

* * *

><p><strong>Two words: Tansformers Exiles.<strong>


	6. Installation: 5

**Alright new chapter. But before you read I'd like to take the time to point out that 'Autonomus Robotic Organisms' is kind of like a series of stories compressed into one because of how there are so many things going on. So yes, please do read and if you feel the need review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Klo<strong>

Blaster fire streaked the sky. Explosions rocked the planet. Death in every corner of the once peaceful world. Here, the classic battle between good and evil raged, Autobot against Decepticon, Cybertronian against Cybertronian.

"This is nuts!" an Autobot exclaimed. The bot was currently in two pieces, cut at his abdomen.

"I know it is kid, just hang on and we all just might make it" an elder bot said holding the injured bots hand.

"Oh Primus! Kup if I die don't let the 'cons have my body" the Autobot said before coughing up energon.

"Outback don't you dare die on me!" Kup yelled as the sound of metal footsteps running in the mud drew closer. Kup looked over the makeshift cover to see an entire Decepticon platoon charging towards the bots location. "The final push…" Kup said stunned at the sheer numbers and force behind the Decepticons. Kup turned to Outback and threw the injured Autobot on his back.

"Kup just leave me…I'm no good to anyone anymore" Outback said as more energon leaked out of his damaged body.

"Shut up and take this gun" Kup said handing Outback a neutron assault rifle "we make our stand here, understood?" Outback nodded and raised the weapon. "It's do or die time old friend."

"It's been an honor" Outback said smiling as he tried his best to hold the weapon up.

"Likewise" Kup said popping a Cy-gar into his mouth "let's make it memorable." Both bots kept their weapons raised as the Decepticons drew ever closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Phoenix, Arizona<strong>

"_This just in, a French plane was shot down only mere ours ago" _a man said as the radio station broadcasted everything he said _"As of yet no one has claimed responsibility for the event. However, many suspect the Republic of Carbombya to be somehow involved with this unclaimed act of aggression."_

"Enough of that" Hunter said turning off his van's radio "so…uh…learn anything new…today?"

Verity subconsciously answered as she looked out the passenger window deep in thought. '_Well…this is it then, huh?' _Verity thought '_sorry Hunter…you've been a great friend but…I can't stay here.'_

As the van came to a halt, the two occupants exited the vehicle. "Do you even know where it even landed?" Verity asked.

"No" Hunter answered with a smile.

Verity shook her head and let out sigh. "So you mean to tell me…you have no clue where it is?"

"Well…not exactly" Hunter said taking a bag full of various items out of his van "I know it landed around here…but I don't know where it specifically landed."

"So we're going to wander out here for hours in hopes of finding a rock…on a Friday" Verity summed up.

"No" Hunter said as he put the bag under his arm "we're going to find it easily if we hurry."

Verity thought for a moment before deciding to convince Hunter of the possibility of splitting up. "Hey Hunter, maybe we could cover more ground if we split up. It'd take us less time and we could probably swing by KO Burger and get some milkshakes."

Hunter scratched his chin in thought. On one hand he'd be able to get his hands on whatever it was that fell out of the sky last night quicker. But on the other hand there was a chance of Verity leaving the moment they separated. Hunter then instantly fished through his pockets to make sure his car keys were still with him. To his relief they were. Hunter then came to the conclusion that Verity was only thinking rational as always and not in any way moving him into a position where she could leave.

"Well you do have a point. And I could always go for a double at KO" Hunter said as he began to walk towards one direction and pointing towards another "I'll head up this way, you head up that way." Verity took her backpack and headed off towards the direction Hunter pointed too.

Further down the road. Sheriff Charles watched from afar. "Heh" he chuckled "Kids today and their complex relationships."

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Nevada<strong>

From the dry and dust covered flats of Nevada, a mechanical fist punched out of a crack in the ground. The fist unfolded and grasped the ground as it pulled up the body attached. A dark silver robot with a blue tint staggered to his feet. The bot looked into the sky as a smile formed behind his faceplate.

"Boss!" a voice called from the hole the robot had just escaped "when you're done up there, would you mind helping me out of this mess!"

Boss returned his attention to his comrade still in the underground cavern. For the last mega cycles, the two Autobots had driven and walked through the dark cavern with only the will to see the light of day keeping them going. Boss stuck his arm down into the hole, clasping servos with Getaway, Boss pulled up the escape artist.

With a thundering thud, the two bots dropped to the ground. Getaway then turned to see the star closest to the planetoid begin to move away due to the planetoids rotation. "It's getting dark "Getaway spoke.

"Yeah" Boss agreed. Boss then turned to look at his surroundings, finding not a single trace of the 'Miranda' or even a dead 'con. "How long were we in that tunnel?"

"Dunno…a few mega cycles the least" Getaway said as he got on his feet "you think we went the wrong way down there?"

"No" Boss said as Getaway helped him to his feet "there was only one direction: forward. We couldn't have gone the wrong way."

"Well we just punched our way to the top…you wanna say there was only one direction then?" Getaway pointed out with a chuckle.

"Cut the Perceptor imitation" Boss ordered "we may be alive but we aren't out of the woods just yet. We don't have a way off this planet. Who knows what happened to the others. The Decepticons could still be active. And seeing that we are on an uncharted world, there may be unknown dangers out here."

"Well" Getaway said before assuming his alternate form "let's start looking."

Boss alt-formed and then the two bots sped off towards what appeared to be an illuminated city.

* * *

><p><strong>Klo, Autobot Cruiser 'Xantium'<strong>

Optimus Prime stood silently as the cargo bay of the 'Xantium' slowly opened before him. Beside him stood a green and yellow Autobot with a modified blue Autobot insignia.

"The team is ready Prime" the bot said as eight more bots, al bearing the same modified Autobot insignia, stepped up from behind, standing side by side.

"Good" Optimus said seriously. Claws then lowered from the 'Xantium', attaching several individual pieces of armor to the Prime. Optimus inspected his newly attached armor, noting the mounted path blaster on his right servo, energon bayonet attached to his Ion Blaster, and the booster pack attached to his back.

"Autobots!" the Autobot leader called out, rallying those behind him and those on the battle field below "we will kill them all!" Optimus then leapt out of the 'Xantium', followed by all nine of the other Autobots.

Optimus' boosters engaged, causing the Autobot leader to speed down towards the ground faster. The former data clerk raised his path blaster and aimed at a mass of Decepticons who seemed to be converging on a small group of Autobots. With the pull of the trigger, Optimus sent a devastating blast from the path blaster, obliterating dozens of Decepticons. Optimus' boosters switched off as he changed his position so he could land on his feet. Optimus landed on a 'con, crushing the Decepticon under the sheer force beneath Optimus' feet. Optimus raised his Ion Blaster and sent round after round into the horde of Decepticons, cutting them down one by one. Soon the nine Autobots too landed and started cutting through the Decepticons. The Autobots turned the tide, causing the Decepticons to retreat.

"Alright let's get after them!" an excited bot exclaimed right before an imposing figure ripped his head off.

"Megatron" Optimus muttered as the imposing Decepticon crushed the Autobots head before tossing it aside.

"Optimus" Megatron said raising his fusion cannon. At the sight of Megatron, the retreating Decepticons rallied behind their tyrannical leader.

"It ends here Megatron" Optimus said raising up his path blaster.

"No Optimus" Megatron began "soon I shall rid the universe of the stain that is your Autobots."

As the two warring factions prepared to go at it once more, a dark purple energon cluster was shot out of an Autobot cruiser in Klo's orbit. The energon cluster hit the surface of the planet, creating a dark purple shockwave that encircled the planet. And as Optimus Prime and Megatron clashed, the dead began to stir.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Phoenix, Arizona<strong>

It had been only a few minutes since Verity had split up from Hunter. She walked along the rocky surface, deep in thought as always. '_Should I do it now…or wait for another opportunity?'_ Verity mentally asked herself before tripping on something metallic. Verity rubbed her knee before noticing the golden plate on the ground. From what she assumed, the plate was responsible for her collapse. Verity got on her feet and inspected the charred, battered golden plate. Verity drew her hand on the plate, accidentally touching a scorched keypad. Before she knew what was going on, the plate retracted in five directions, causing Verity to fall into a darkened metal interior of the perfectly hidden remains of the 'Miranda'. Verity landed on the metal floor and cringed in pain from the drop. She then looked to her surroundings, noticing twelve pair of illuminated eyes belonging to giant robots starring at her.

* * *

><p><strong>...Has anyone here read the Transformers UK comic City of Fear?<strong>


	7. Canonization: 1

**Well heres a new chapter, sorry but i've been busy as of late, but hey I'm still carrying the plot. Unfortunately this entire chapter focus' on whats going on outside of Earth...but you do get to see what else is in store in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omicron<strong>

An Autobot controlled planet, Omicron, one of the few planets under Autobot control to not be committed to the war. Here, Cybertronians and organic life forms whose planets have been laid to ruin by war, peacefully co-exist in what could be the closest thing to paradise.

"It's beautiful" a young bot spoke as he over looked the beauty that was Omicron.

"It is eh?" a metallic blue Autobot with wings said as he worked on a security panel.

"So what is it you exactly do here Depth?" the bot asked the flight capable Autobot.

"I'm chief of security Muzzle" the Autobot said closing the security panel "nothing happens here on Omicron without my knowledge."

"That is so awesome!" Muzzle exclaimed.

The Autobot did his best to smile, however his mouth was molded completely different to all the other bots to come out of the Allspark, it was as if he had a mouth plate that he could not retract. "Well Muzzle" the bot spoke "it's never easy, considering the war, Omicron has very few Autobots capable of protecting it, and so if Omicron was to be attacked…I always have to be on alert and ready for the fight."

"Yeah like those 'cons can beat you Depth Charge" Muzzle spoke up to his idol "you're the best!" The bot laughed. Depth Charge did his best to smile again. Muzzle returned his attention to Omicron before something in the sky caught his eye. "What's that?" Muzzle asked pointing at five burning asteroids heading straight towards the planet.

Depth Charge narrowed his optics. The asteroids hit the planet's surface. Stepping out of the craters were five mechanoids, all bearing the Decepticon insignia.

"Predacons!" the leader shouted "form Predaking!"

* * *

><p>'<strong>Harbinger' <strong>

"_Has he been taken care of?" _a shadowed figure spoke from the screen.

"Yes my lord, Airwave has been taken care of" Stalker said before letting out a sickening cold cackle.

"_As much as it hurts my spark to have you kill a fellow bot, especially with Airwave's skills" _the shadowed figure said regretfully _"but he proved to be too much of a liability…seeing as he had learned oh so sensitive information…that could not be disclosed to the public…yet."_

Stalker let out another cackle before speaking, "Do not worry my lord, all information in Airwave's report hinting towards _sensitive material_ has been scrubbed and a more proficient report has taken its place."

"_Good" _the shadowy figure said.

"But it appears Snare is now onto us" Stalker said, laughing on the inside as the shadowy figure had no clue as to how Snare had become involved.

"_How?" _the shadowy figure threatened more than asked.

"It appears Airwave had slipped a note to Snare…as of yet I have no clue what said note details" Stalker lied.

"_Hm…"_ the shadowy figure leaned back in his chair in thought "_see to it this _Snare _is taken care of." _

"Oh do not worry my lord; I shall personally see to his death as like many, many others!" Stalker cackled maniacally as he pumped his fist into the air.

"_Good. See to that it is over…finished" _the shadowy figure said before the video call ended.

Stalker grinned widely behind his faceplate. '_Time to play my next hand' _he thought as he pulled up two images of two Autobot cruisers. "The 'Miranda' and her remaining Autobots shall serve one purpose while the other…" he said turning to the other image "the 'House of Intrigue' shall serve another purpose…a _grand_ purpose."

* * *

><p><strong>Klo<strong>

Megatron delivered a blow across Optimus' face, sending the Autobot leader of his feet and into a wall. "I will ensure that a monument is erected in your honor Optimus" Megatron as his energon blade extended out of his fusion cannon "after I cut the matrix out of your chest and rip out your spark!"

Optimus Prime got back onto his feet and swapped out his path blaster for his energon axe. "Your thirst for power is sickening Megatron" Optimus said as both of their blades clashed.

As the Autobots and Decepticons watched as their respective leaders dueled, none were aware of the bodies of fallen bots moving around. An armless reanimated bot let out a screech before charging into a Decepticon. The Decepticon screamed in terror as a mass of reanimated Cybertronians swarmed over him. The Autobots and Decepticons frantically reached for their weapons as more and more reanimated robots sprouted up and ripped them apart.

A reanimated Decepticon ran at his former leader with killing intent. Megatron simply grabbed it by its head and crushed it in his palm. "No one slays Megatron!" the tyrant boomed. Megatron then felt a something in his palm. He opened his palm to see dark purple energon leaking out of the reanimated bot. Megatron reached into the permanently deceased 'cons body and pulled out a dark purple energon sliver. "Interesting" he said as he held the sliver up to his optics.

"Megatron!" Starscream called out to his leader.

"Speak Air Commander" Megatron commanded, clenching the energon in his fist.

"T-th-the dead have risen up!" Starscream screamed franticly.

"Tell me something less obvious" Megatron said turning to see Optimus combating dozens of reanimated husks.

"We must get out of here!"

"Agreed" Megatron said before alt-forming into a Cybertronian jet. The Decepticon leader blasted up towards the sky, followed by several Decepticons including: Starscream, Macabre, Crosscut, Ferak, and many other flight capable Decepticons. "Attention all Decepticons" Megatron spoke into his communicator "No Autobot is to leave the surface of Klo and no Autobot shuttle is allowed to land either."

Optimus looked up to the sky. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Megatron fleeing from the battle. Optimus shook his head in disgust before chopping another reanimated warrior in two. The upper body of the reanimated Autobot grabbed a hold of Optimus leg, causing the Autobot leader to shake his head sadly. "May you finally find peace in the well of Allsparks" he said before taking his ion blaster and blowing the reanimated robot to oblivion.

Optimus then turned his gaze to see the rest of the Autobots fending off the reanimated robots who had once been their own. Chuffer fared the worst from the strike team, as of now his body was being torn apart by the reanimated forms of two Autobots. '_Megatron does not have the power to bring up the dead' _Optimus thought before turning to see a Decepticon being torn limb from limb by reanimated Decepticons '_I doubt that this even is his handy work.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Above Klo, Autobot Cruiser 'Sanctioned Action'<strong>

An Autobot scientist with looked on at the carnage on Klo through a video display. He began to crack up laughing as two reanimated Autobots approached from behind. "Ah yes" he said getting a hold of himself and turning to face the two reanimated scientists "you Hyperion, you thought it was insane…I can't believe you almost shut down my perfect creation." The scientist turned to look at a massive machine attached to a tachyon transmitter.

"What you saw was horror, I saw only perfection for you see Hyperion" the scientist said with a creepy smile on his face "I, Flame, have seen the future, a future ruled by me and my terrorcons!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omicron<strong>

Depth Charge stirred from stasis. The winged bot tried to get on his feet but found one of his legs inoperable. He examined his body and found part of his face slashed, three huge holes in his chest, exposing his spark to the outside world. Depth Charge then crawled to Muzzle's inactive form. He let out a scream of anger as he found the young bot's spark extinguished. Depth Charge forced himself onto a fallen column above the hill overlooking Omicron. Depth Charge's optics shot wide open as his planet in ruins. Everything was destroyed. Everyone was dead. He had failed them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep...it was only a matter of time before I introduced my namesake.<strong>


	8. Canonization: 2

**I know this is a little bit later than it should have been, but this entire week I have been incredibly busy. My excuse aside, here is part two of Canonization.**

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Wreckage of the 'Miranda'<strong>

"Life support I take it?" Prowl asked. Before him, Ratchet and Tailspin were attaching Mainframe's battered body to some sort of machine.

"He's missing a leg and an arm, he's barely alive" Ratchet said plugging a wire into Mainframe's forehead "to bad Aurik didn't make it…it be a grand time to have him still with us."

"He'll be remembered" Airazor said patting Ratchet on the back "they all will."

"So…out of a crew of thirty only twelve of us made it" Tailspin said sadly, reflecting on the many bots that had perished aboard the 'Miranda'.

"Were at war Tailspin" Ironhide solemnly said to his friend "we're bound to loose friends…even during something as simple as a resource excursion."

"Well we've succeeded with our original goal" Wheeljack said as he entered the room "the planet is filled with energon, enough that we can turn the tide in the war."

"The only problem is to figure out how we're going to get off this rock" Cliffjumper said kicking a boulder at a wall. "Besides that we don't even know what's on this planet, that machine just told us there was energon, it didn't say anything about any forms of life."

"Maybe we should send someone to scout the area?" Jackpot suggested. Bumblebee stood up saluted. "I take it we have a volunteer." Bumblebee let out a couple of beeps and eagerly punched the air.

"That's the spirit bro-bro" Road Rocket said patting the scout on the back. Bumblebee could only stare at the bot with wheels for feet unamused. "What? You don't like the nickname?" Bumblebee let out a couple of disapproving beeps before a door panel above the Autobots slid open. The twelve Autobots, including the comatose Mainframe, looked up to see a small life form fall from the door panel, landing on the spark support pump.

"Ugh…" the life form groaned as she rubbed her back. She then took notice of her surroundings, and to her surprise, she found twelve pairs of robotic eyes looking down on her. "Holy…"

"The pit is that?" Ironhide asked puzzled by the organic life form's sudden appearance.

"…I have no clue" Heave said scratching the side of his cranium.

The organic then let out a shriek of terror before running out of the room. "Bumblebee, Jackpot, Tailspin, you three come with me, we're going after that…whatever it was" Prowl said before he and the three other bots gave chase after the organic creature.

"This just got a lot more complicated" Airazor said earning an agreeing nod from the other Autobots in the room.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Harbinger'<strong>

Snare sat at his work station, alone with no one else in the room. Snare carefully inspected every 3D model of the planet the 'Harbinger's scanners had created. As of yet, the Predator lieutenant had found nothing of interest. Besides odd land formations which resembled faces and bridges that went on for miles, there wasn't anything that could make the planet stand out from the rest of the dirt balls in the galaxy.

Snare was about to give up on the theory of the planets geography holding anything relevant to Airwave's report. Until something caught his optic. A mountain, a mountain had caught his optic. He hurriedly brought up a 3D representation of the planet below from the solar cycle before they launched their ambush on the Autobot ship. It was what he thought. The mountain's form had changed as if overnight, an expression Snare could prove true.

Snare got up from his work station and headed out of the room to tell Skyquake of his finding. However, unknown to Snare, a computer console began to change form after his departure.

"Magnificus to Stalker" the Decepticon spoke into his wrist communicator "Snare has found what is likely to be the Autobot crash site, permission to initiate shock protocol?"

"_Permission granted Magnificus" _Stalker responded before cackling maniacally.

"Excellent" the one opticed Decepticon said before alt-forming into a computer console. Two wires sprang out of Magnificus that plugged into Snare's computer. Instantly, Magnificus took control of the Decepticon lieutenant's console, and began to alter all of its files in mere seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Cruiser 'House of Intrigue'<strong>

Nightbeat sat in his seat as he silently read a piece of work from before the Great War, written by an author simply known as 'D-16'. Nightbeat mused over the ideas the literature proposed. Nightbeat saw that such ideas could have become a reality, if it had not been for Megatron's Decepticon uprising. "Such an inspiring work of art…what a shame such ideals could never be looked at seriously" the self-proclaimed detective said aloud.

"We're nearing the system now" Arcee said over her shoulder to Nightbeat.

"Someone's a bit eager" Punch teased.

"Stow it Punch" Arcee cast a glare towards Punch.

"Why? I thought you volunteered for this mission to see that bull-headed pal of yours Cliffjumper" Punch smirked as Arcee reacted the way he wanted.

Nightbeat smirked as he watched the two Autobots continue with their back and forth, making mental notes to investigate more into Arcee's associate, Cliffjumper.

Unknown to the three Autobots, Hound silently sat at his station, sending messages to an unknown receiver.

* * *

><p><strong>Klo<strong>

Optimus alt-formed and ran over the reanimated robots in his path. The Autobot leader proto-formed and struck the nearest walking corpse with his energon axe. "Autobots! Fall back!" Optimus yelled to the remaining Autobots. The Autobots did as they were ordered, they alt-formed and sped away from the mass of reanimated corpses. Soon, all the surviving Autobots found themselves in the ruins of Klo's seat of government, Kloffic.

Optimus Prime proto-formed and signaled the remaining Autobots to do the same. "We'll set up shop here and wait for the 'Xantium'."

"Hopefully Whirl doesn't find out about the zombies" Roadbuster said reloading his heavy iron machine gun.

"How come?" Flattop asked.

"He'd want to crash the ship and go toe to toe with the whole lot of them."

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Phoenix, Arizona<strong>

Hunter climbed over rock and took out a pair of binoculars. To his surprise, he saw Verity's Brother Scott. '_What is he doing here?'_ Hunter mentally asked himself. Hunter perked up when he heard a feint noise. Hunter shrugged it off as some wild animal. He heard it again, this time paying closer attention, until he recognized the source of the noise. "Verity!"

* * *

><p><strong>You all probably thought the Autobots would just say 'Hi' and become friends with Verity didn'tcha? Whelp, you were wrong. Anywho, I hav a poll on my account, involving a 'who do you 'not' want to die in this story?' question.<strong>


	9. Canonization: 3

**Sorry that this isn't long but I've been extremely busy with testing lately, this would have been longer but I guess I could always put the second half onto the next chapter. Also, seeing as no one voted on my poll, I guess I'll have to scrap that...along with some of the choices.**

* * *

><p><strong>Klo<strong>

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, symbol of hope and a better tomorrow, sat alone, silently grieving for the bots he had lost in battle earlier. '_Chuffer, Chameleon, and Playback...you three will be remembered' _Optimus thought. The former Iacon archivist got onto his feet and walked towards his second in command, an Autobot known simply as Jazz. "How are the men doing?"

Jazz turned to face his old friend and saluted him before answering his question. "Most of the Klo defenders who survived the Decepticon's final push are currently resting in the councilor chambers. Besides that, the only guys left from our strike team are you, me, Springer, Steel Wind, Roadbuster, and Flattop."

"How many of our defenders are still with us?" Optimus asked, not only concerned for his team but for his Autobots as a whole.

"Kup is M.I.A. and so is Outback" Jazz said sadly before returning to his cool laid back self "we've got at least eighteen defenders willing to go five more rounds with the reapers, your troops are at the ready OP, just give us the order and we'll give these reanimated horrors all types of the pit."

Optimus couldn't help but smile behind his mouth plate. Even in a nightmare such as this, Jazz could always find a way to make a situation a little less dark and a bit brighter. "Thanks Jazz" Optimus nodded to his friend "get the men together, if any of them has a radio or any other means of communicating with the 'Xantium', I want that bot up here on the double."

"Oh right, Chuffer was the one with the long range radio" Jazz said as he walked away. Optimus looked on as his oldest friend disappeared into the crowd of Autobots, no doubt carrying out his orders.

Optimus drew his ion blaster, realizing the weapon's current clip was empty; the Prime reloaded his trademark weapon. Optimus let out a sigh before noticing Jazz making his way back. "Well?"

"We've got a problem" Jazz said, making no effort to hide his stressed tone "none of the boys got any working communication devices; you can thank Ferak for that."

Optimus turned away from Jazz to look out a hole in the side of the wall. He could see dozens of reanimated cybertronians walking throughout the ruined city. If Optimus didn't know any better, he'd consider by the way they moved that the dead were thinking alike, moving alike, as if they were guided by one single voice. Optimus shook that possibility from his mind, it just made more sense that these reanimated killers were following their primal programming, but that still didn't explain how they all had risen from the dead.

"Do we have any flyers?" Optimus asked his chief lieutenant "he could relay a message for help to the 'Xantium'."

"The only flyers we have are Steel Wind and Springer" Jazz said pointing to silver bot in the corner.

"Tell him to relay our location to Magnus back on the 'Xantium', we're about to be in desperate need of evacuation" Optimus said as he noticed the reanimated cybertronians drawing closer to the Autobot's position.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Wreckage of the 'Miranda'<strong>

'_Were those robots?' _Verity thought as she ran '_were those _giant _robots? Were those giant robots _speaking_?'_

"I think it went this way" Verity heard a mechanical voice say not that far behind her.

'_Crap!' _Verity mentally cursed. Verity kept running as the sound of metal footsteps drew louder.

"There it is!" a mechanical voice yelled.

"Stop it!"

Before Verity could react, a giant robotic foot stomped downwards in front of her, blocking her escape. Verity looked up to see four pairs of bright blue eyes looking down on her. A trio of odd beeps erupted from one of the robots towering over Verity.

"No seriously, Ratchet is so fixing you in the next ten cycles" one of the robots said as it reached down to grab Verity.

"AH!" Verity screamed as she dodged the robots grasp.

"Slippery one ain't it?" the robot said pulling out what Verity assumed to be a gun "should we just shoot it?"

"No" boomed another robot, what Verity assumed to be the leader "that would be against protocol on unknown species, most likely triggering an unnecessary war with the planets natives."

"You sure this thing and the rest of its kind are even sentient?" the forth robot said.

"Doesn't matter, it's not what Optimus would do" the leader said before kneeling. The leader brought his head up close to Verity and spoke, "Hello…life form. Uh, we come in peace. Please do not panic. Uh…we do not seek violence nor do we wish to have to kill you, so please don't do anything rash."

Verity's jaw hung open as her eyes shot wide open. She quickly regained her composure and rubbed her forehead as she prepared to ask the robot a question that had bugged her from the start, "First off, what are you and second, how do you know English?"

The leader exchanged glances with the other three before returning its gaze to Verity. "What is…English?"

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Phoenix, Arizona<strong>

Hunter slid down the steep slope of the mountain; if his ears weren't deceiving him then he had just heard Verity scream. Hunter ran with his bag on his back, eventually falling on the ground and cutting his chin. Hunter wiped off his bloody chin with his shirt and picked up where he left off, running. Hunter came to an abrupt stop as he found a square like hole in the mountain. "The hell?" he said under his breath as he looked down the hole "well it's a good thing I come prepared" Hunter said as he took a rope out of his bag.

Hunter walked up to the nearest boulder that he believed he could tie the rope around. He wrapped the rope around the boulder and gave it a tug. '_I hope it holds' _Hunter thought before descending into the unknown.

As Hunter descended through the square opening in the mountain, Scott slowly appeared from behind a boulder nearby. He walked over to the rope tied to the rock and slowly began to untie it. The rope quickly unraveled and fell into the opening. A loud thud was heard from within the hole, causing Scott to smirk. "Whoops."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, Scott will serve as a Human antagonist and will cause more mischief than you'd probably think. <strong>


	10. Canonization: 4

**Well here is another chapter to ARO, ENJOY. R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Klo<strong>

The sun slowly rose above the sky. As the dark of night crept back into another corner of the Earth, light slowly took its place. Optimus Prime couldn't help but stare at the phenomenon. The Autobot supreme leader smiled behind his mouth plate, it had been a long time since he had last smiled.

The time before the Prime was short but a necessity. Often times like this are wasted on reloading your gun or counting your kills. But not for Optimus, this time he spend in the eye of the storm was spent on reflecting, reflecting on those lost in the heat of battle, those memories of before the war, memories of smiles and happiness.

A frown quickly formed on his face, reality had made itself apparent once more as the sound of gun shots and a panic scream caught his audio receptors.

"Prime!" Jazz alerted "we've got a bot out there, not sure if he's one of ours or if he's a 'con."

"It doesn't matter" Optimus said readying his weapon "not another life shall be claimed by this madness."

"Ah!" a voice screamed in terror. A Cybertronian motor cycle sped through the mass hordes of zombie robots, dodging their fatal grasps while screaming his cranium off. "Why? Why couldn't I be a seeker?" the Cybertronian screamed. The motor cycle made a sharp turn, causing him to slide into a wall. The Cybertronian proto-formed, revealing himself to be a Decepticon. The Decepticon raised his Hurricane Blaster and let out burst at his pursuers. "Get away from me!" the 'con yelled as he swatted a reanimated robot.

The Decepticon alt-formed and blasted away from the mob off reanimated horrors. '_I swear to Primus, if I get out of this alive I'll…I'll…heck just save me damn it!' _the 'con yelled in his head. The Decepticon sped into a deserted city, followed closely behind by the reanimated combatants of the Klo Campaign. As the 'con drew closer to the remnants of the planets seat of government, he came to an abrupt halt as a laser bolt hit the ground before him.

The 'con proto-formed, he hastily looked for the shooter as the sound of severed gears and metal clanging drew near from behind. His optic shot wide open as the shooter and many others made themselves known.

"Get on the floor 'con!" an Autobot shouted as he held his finger on his guns trigger. The 'con dropped to the ground as the Autobots sent wave after wave of blaster fire and bullets into a mob of zombie robots.

Optimus Prime extended his energon axe from his arm and slashed two reanimated robots. As the Autobots pushed back the horde of undead robots, Optimus rushed to the 'cons position and extended his hand. The 'con stared disbelievingly at the gesture, but ultimately took Optimus' hand for the Prime to help him onto his feet.

"It'll take us all to survive this" Optimus said to the 'con.

"Yeah" the 'con said before turning to see the Autobots moving back as more zombies rushed to aid their fellow reanimated brethren "Hey, can we get out of here, I don't think any of us will survive this if we stand here until we run out of ammo."

Optimus nodded and assumed his alternate form, a Cybertronian truck with several attachments resembling those of his flight gear. "Autobots, fall back!" the Autobot leader boomed.

"You heard the boss, time to burn rubber" Jazz said o Flattop before they both alt-formed and sped away. Soon enough the Autobot forces and the lone Decepticon fled, leaving plenty of thermo mines laying in the dirt behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Unknown Location<strong>

"As of late, even more countries have reported their top planes have been shot down" a hoarse voice belonging to an elderly man said before coughing up a storm.

"Just because these_ random_ events have occurred, doesn't mean _they_ have finally come to our planet" a second voice belonging to a woman said as she wrote on a note pad.

"_He_ would have alerted us if more of his kind stepped onto our planet, but then again he ain't one to be trusted" a voice belonging to man in his early twenties said in a calm tone.

"Until evidence is presented, then we have no right to act" a man with a cowboy hat said standing up from his chair "but then again, who says we'll be the ones to act, what's a better way to put out a fire than to burn it out with another fire."

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Wreckage of the 'Miranda'<strong>

"Ugh…" Hunter groaned as he began to stir out of unconsciousness.

"Hunter, you alright?" a caring and familiar voice spoke.

"Verity? Where are we?" Hunter asked as he tried to sit up on the cold metallic floor.

"I honestly have no clue" Verity said pointing to huge figures behind her "but they do."

"Who are _they_?" Hunter asked before the floor shook at the might of one of the giant's footsteps.

"Greetings flesh thing, that was a mighty big fall you took there" a gruff voice belonging to a red robot with horns said.

Hunter blinked as he realized that the owner of the voice was a giant robot. "You're-you're a giant robot!"

"And you are a tiny flesh creature, any other observations there wise guy?"

"You're a giant robot that just sassed me…in English!" Hunter exclaimed.

"What is with your kind with this…_English_?" a sophisticated voice belonging to a bulky robot with a satellite dish divided on his shoulders asked.

"Sorry…it's just that, you know when you think of robots you automatically think Japan" Verity said defending both her and Hunter's actions.

The robots looked at one another with questionable glances before asking Verity, "What's Japan?"

Verity squeezed her temples in annoyance before replying to the robots question, "Japan is a land mass, the best stuff comes from Japan."

"Maybe on this dirt ball" a robot that resembled something of a mad scientist scoffed.

"Wow, advanced robots with the ability to think for themselves and yet you can't do anything but criticize" Verity said sending the bot a deadly glare.

"You, me, and an airlock fleshy" the robot said as he pointed to a damaged port.

"And how will that do anything, we're not in space you know."

"I know" the bot said sadly before leaving the room to attend to more pressing matters.

"What do you guys need an airlock for anyway?" Hunter asked getting to his feet.

"If you hadn't noticed, this is a space ship" a bot with a female bodily shape and wings said a matter-of-factly.

"Well then why is this a space ship if you are from…" Hunter trailed off before coming to a realization. Last night something crashed into this very mountain, something that he assumed was from space, and if this is a space ship…

"You aren't from Earth are you?" Verity asked as she came to the conclusion before Hunter.

The leader of the band of robots stepped forward and answered Verity's question. "We are autonomous robotic organisms not of this world. I am Prowl, the one with wings is Airazor, Mr. bull horns is Cliffjumper, the big bulky guy is Heave, this fellow to my left is Bumblebee, and the scientist you just sassed is Wheeljack."

"Any more questions you wanna ask?" Airazor asked.

Verity and Hunter could only stare in awe at what had just been revealed to them, both unable to think of a question to ask these space travelers…well except for one question at least.

"Why are you here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well now the main two human characters have become aquainted with our visitors...Canonization won't be over with until the end of whats going on in Klo. <strong>


	11. Canonization: 5

**Sorry about how late this was but it's here. Read & Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Klo<strong>

"Good luck" an Autobot saluted as Springer and Steel Wind took off into the morning sky of Klo.

"You think we'll make it?" Steel Wind asked Springer.

"Of course we will Steel Wind" replied the Wrecker commander "just fly up to the Xantium, tell Ultra Magnus what's up, and then sit down and get some energon from Salvage. What could possibly go right?" If Springer was in his protoform he'd be smirking, but he'd have to save the smiles for after the mission was done with.

Before the two Autobot flyers realized it, a flight group of Decepticon seekers blasted past them, blowing Steel Wind to scrap metal.

"Slag!" Springer cursed before taking evasive action.

"There is but one Autobot left! Finish him!" a purple bat like jet exclaimed.

"Macabre, eh? Still kicking I see" Springer said realizing the leader of the seekers.

"Not like your Wreckers could stop me even if they were on a good solar cycle!" Macabre shouted before converging on Springer. Springer barrel rolled in mid-air, evading stray missiles from Macabre's seekers, only to be hit by a laser bolt from Macabre himself. "Now die you slag licker!"

"Shut Up!" Springer shouted as he proto-formed in mid-air. Springer drew his energon blade and struck a Macabre's left wing, sending the demented Decepticon spinning out of control. Springer alt-formed and blasted away from the remaining seekers, climbing upwards trying to break free from Klo's gravity.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Nevada<strong>

Boss and Getaway, an unlikely duo as one would stand and fight as the other would run at the best opportunity, came to an abrupt halt a few miles away from the illuminated city.

"You think we'll find any intelligent life? Or just a giant Dawn Eater?" Getaway asked as he and Boss sped down the empty highway.

"I'm hoping for the former, me and the rest of the Turbo's had a nasty run in with a Dawn Eater, wasn't pretty" Boss said as he reminisced "but remember, stick to protocol, we don't need to jump the gun like Hot Rod."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Above Klo, Autobot Flagship 'Xantium' <strong>

As the battle on Klo raged, above the battle torn planet another battle takes place. Light both red and purple pulsed in the void of space as ship to ship combat roared silently. The 'Xantium', Ultra Magnus' flag ship, took every blow the Decepticon's dealt and sent it back tenfold.

"Sometimes I wonder if the 'cons actually have any brains" a bot aboard the 'Xantium' said from his station.

"They don't need brains to be war mongers" a tall imposing figure said as he entered the bridge of the 'Xantium' "Remember Dogfight, you don't need a brain to break, especially if you have a Nucleon Shock Cannon in your hands." Ultra Magnus was the bot's name. Optimus Prime's second in command. Ultra Magnus was as much a symbol of hope as Optimus himself. "The 'Xantium' may be able to take all the fire power they can dish out, but eventually Megatron will send a boarding party, till then be on guard and at the ready."

The Autobots saluted Ultra Magnus and returned to their stations. As Dogfight returned to the communications console, Springer's voice blazed through one of the receptors.

"_This is Springer here! 'Xantium' open up I've got urgent news from Optimus Prime!"_ the Wreckers leader yelled.

"Springer?" Dogfight asked surprised "What's going on? What's happening down there? We haven't gotten word from you guys since you landed."

"_Open the hatch; I need to speak to Magnus personally!"_

Dogfight looked up from his seat to see Ultra Magnus standing over his shoulder. "Sir?"

Ultra Magnus thought for a moment. This may indeed be Springer…or a Decepticon trick, an attempt to gain access to the 'Xantium'. But then again…it could be Springer, explaining why the Autobots haven't gotten any rod from the strike team. Ultra Magnus shook his head before giving Dogfight a nod, "Tell Springer to head to the rear landing bay, Salvage and I will personally greet him."

Dogfight nodded in acknowledgement before hitting a switch on the console and speaking into a mic, "Springer you are green, head to the rear landing bay, Magnus himself will be there to greet you."

"_Thanks Dogfight, what I have to tell Ultra Magnus cost us Steel Wind, but hopefully we can save the others stranded on Klo."_

Springer hurriedly flew to the now opened rear landing bay, and set down in front of a waiting Ultra Magnus and a heavily armed Salvage. "I take it you were expecting something else?" Springer said as he proto-formed.

"Just a precaution" Ultra Magnus said as he waved the medic to lower his Ion Displacer "so what is this information you have for us?"

"I don't know how, but the dead on Klo have risen. Optimus and the other survivors are holding out in the city state Kloffic. They are in desperate need of evacuation."

Ultra Magnus' optics shot up wide. He had only thought zombies to be fiction rather than fact. Despite the tales Orion Pax had told him of before the war, Ultra Magnus had never believed him. "Well then we'll have to give these horrors an appropriate farewell then?"

"What do you mean sir?" Springer asked.

"Salvage, alert the crew we are set for planet fall" Ultra Manus told the medic. Salvage nodded and began to make his way to the bridge, just until Magnus called for him to stop. "And Salvage. Unshackle the weapon of mass destruction."

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Phoenix, Arizona<strong>

"AHHH!"

Sherriff Charles stepped out of his cruiser at the sound of the scream. He straightened out his hat before heading towards the direction of the scream. '_I hope that wasn't Verity or Hunter'_ Charles thought as he began his trek towards the scream.

As Charles drew closer to where the scream originated, a rock the size of a brick came crashing against his skull. The Sherriff dropped, unconscious and bleeding from the impact of the rock. His hat fell beside his motionless body. A foot crushed the hat beneath its force, as a boy around fifteen stood above the fallen Sherriff.

"You never should have interfered Sherriff" Scott said as he began to drag Charles back to his cruiser "the many times you've interfered with my attempts to rid that bastard child from my home have been annoying at best, but encouraging her to stay, I say you shall regret your actions to the fullest."

* * *

><p><strong>Above Klo, Decepticon Flagship 'Nemesis'<strong>

"My lord" Starscream said as he bow to Megatron "Soundwave has detected a radio signal."

Megatron turned to face his second-in-command, casting the mech a menacing glare, "Now what kind of signal Starscream? Knowing Soundwave it must be enough to take me away from _this_" Megatron held up a sliver a dark purple energon to Starscream's optics. "Now, what kind of signal."

"The signal responsible for the dead's peculiar actions, my liege."

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Wreckage of the 'Miranda'<strong>

"Robots…Robots from _space_!" Hunter exclaimed "This…this is…this is incredible! Wait till the guys online hear about this!"

"Cool your thrusters fleshy" Airazor said "just because you found us doesn't mean you can share our existence with anyone without our consent."

"Why? Against your laws of the universe or something?" Verity asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, it is" Prowl said stepping into the conversation, "Protocol dictates that we not bring our war to unaligned races, even ones as primitive as your own."

"Hey! We here on Earth may be all flesh and bone, but we are pretty advanced!" Verity shouted at Prowl.

"Does your species on this planet '_Earth'_ have the means of intergalactic space travel in the blink of a nano click?" Prowl asked, knowing the answer before even asking.

"You're a bit of a prick, you know that?" Verity said bluntly.

"I have no clue what that is, but I agree with the fleshy Prowl" Airazor said jokingly.

"Not helping Airazor."

"I know, but hey you're kind of a jerk."

Hunter thought for a moment. He had caught all of the back and forth between, including the part about 'unaligned races'. "Wait Prowl, what do you mean by 'Unaligned races'?"

Prowl looked over his shoulder to Airazor before returning his gaze upon the two earthlings. "Our kind is at the peak of a civil war, between us, the Autobots and our destructive brethren the Decepticons."

"If you said you didn't want to bring unaligned species into your conflict, then why are you here?" Hunter asked once more.

"Because your planet is full of the resource our kind lives off of, Energon."

* * *

><p><strong>Above Klo, Autobot Cruiser 'Sanctioned Action'<strong>

Flame gleefully watched the monitor. On the monitor screen, still images of his Terrorcons assaulting Cybertronians. "Oh it does not matter if my test subjects claim the lives of my own, but it is all in the name of science!"

As Flame gleefully laughed, a loud thud echoed throughout the 'Sanctioned Action'. Flame was almost compelled to ask aloud on what caused such a noise, only for a wall to blow open, shrapnel cutting many of his Terrorcons to bits. "What in the name of Primus!"

"Decepticons!" Megatron shouted as he stepped aboard the 'Sanctioned Action' "Tear this ship's crew apart!" At his command dozens of Decepticons poured into the ship and began to combat the remaining Terrorcons.

An orange and yellow figure caught Megatron's sight, Megatron turned to see the figure cower behind a desk. '_So, this is who has caused all of the trouble' _Megatron thought. The ex-glaiator then slowly walked towards the cowering mech, swatting attacking Terrorcons like scrap metal. Megatron grabbed the metal desk and ripped it from where it was welded and grabbed the cowering figue. "I take it _you_ are responsible for the mess on Klo then?"

"Uh…y-yes" Flame answered hesitantly.

"Good, then I must ask you, what is this?" Megatron asked as he held the dark purple energon sliver to Flame's optics "answer carefully."

"D-dark Energon" Flame said terrified.

Megatron's optics widened. Dark Energon was only a myth. The blood of Unicron. But now myth has turned into fact, and a_very_ useful fact. "How is it you control these manifestations?"

"I use that machine, It allows me to control them from great distances" Flame answered once more.

"Thank you, now if you would please provide my associate with the schematics of this device and your supply of Dark Energon, then we'll be on our way" Megatron said as Soundwave made himself known beside him.

Flame passed a data slug off to the emotionless Decepticon. "There's a supply of it still in the ship, in the lower decks."

"Thank you" Megatron said before ripping Flame's head off of his body "Thank you for being more of a monster than I." Megatron then turned to Soundwave, "Ensure that this sip is destroyed." The silent 'con nodded before carrying out his orders.

* * *

><p><strong>Klo<strong>

"We've got to hold out!" Flattop yelled as he and the lone Decepticon shot into a horde of oncoming Terrorcons.

"You don't have to tell me about self-preservation Autobot!" the 'con complained.

"Oh shut up Iguanus and keep blasting!"

Optimus hefted his Ion Rifle and blasted two reanimated robots to pieces. "We must hold out, Springer should be due back with help at any nano click."

"You'd better be right OP" Jazz said standing back to back with Optimus as Terrorcons poured into the building "we can't hold out for much longer."

Above the city state of Kloffic, the 'Xantium' descended from the heavens above. "Time to drop the package" Ultra Magnus said to Dogfight.

"Right" Dogfight said before speaking into the mic "Whirl, you're up."

In the rear landing bay, a blue and grey Cybertronian helicopter bearing the Wrecker's insignia began to take flight, descending down to the ground below. The helicopter then began to change in mid-air, revealing himself to be the Autobot Whirl.

Whirl landed in the middle of a horde of zombie robots outside the building the stranded forces were held up. "Shall I cut in?" Whirl asked as his scissor like hands began to spin in an unimaginable rate. Whirl began to tear the surrounding Terrorcons to chunks of metal, quickly creating a path towards the building.

"Alright!" Roadbuster cheered "the cavalry's arrived, time to go!"

"Right" Optimus said as he kicked a Terrorcon out of a window and onto a spike below "Autobots! We're leaving, now!"

The remaining forces within the building took the hint and made a run for the path that Whirl was slowly making. The 'Xantium' lowered a ramp onto the surface of the planet, allowing the Autobots to enter the 'Xantium'.

"Alright let's go!" Jazz cheered, paying no mind to the Terrorcon about to strike. The Terrorcon pounced on Jazz causing the two to fall onto the ground. The Terrorcon prepared to take of Jazz's head, only to blown away by a blast from Iguanus' Hurricane Blaster.

The 'con helped Jazz onto his feet, "You owe me Autobot."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get out of here!" Jazz yelled. The two cybertronians then boarded th 'Xantium' followed by many others.

"Whirl, come on!" Roadbuster shouted to his friend "we're about to take off!"

"Ugh…" Whirl groaned as he mutilated another Terrorcon "just whe I was having fun!'

The 'weapon of mass destruction' boarded the 'Xantium', before the flagship took off, leaving behind the planet Klo, and the legions of undead cybertronians.

* * *

><p><strong>Klo, Hidden Cave<strong>

"Don't worry Outback…we made it" Kup said as he helped Outback into the illuminated cave, setting the bot up against a dark purple stone.

"Yeah…" Outback said slowly as he began to fade "…we made it."

* * *

><p><strong>You can see where this is going.<strong>


	12. Functions: 1

**Sorry for this being late, I've been working on another project along with this one. I've also included something that I thought would be cool to include from Last Stand of The Wreckers, Bios. Read & Review please. **

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Cruiser 'House of Intrigue'<strong>

"…and then the 'Dweller' struck down the pillars of truth and wisdom, and let a plague of corruption sweep through the planet, putting an end to progress and equality" Nightbeat read aloud.

"Wow…deep scrap" Arcee said a bit impressed of the work of literature "who knew that guy predicted the Caste System and everything that would follow."

"Well I suggest if this is story time that you break out one of Fistitron's Wreckers: Declassified datalogs. I wouldn't mind you read about one their crazy adventures" said Punch.

"Crazy? More like suicidal" Hound finally spoke after a long period of silence "You ask me, I think they all should be taken to a psych ward and evaluated, especially Whirl."

"Hey" Punch spoke up "sometimes crazy works."

Hound shook his head in frustration and returned to his console. His actions were quickly noted by Nightbeat. Nightbeat didn't know much about Hound, only what was on his file. But this didn't seem to be the eager explorer the file screamed. Nightbeat quickly pushed the thought aside for further investigation as Arcee alerted the crew of four that their destination was ahead.

"Scanners are picking up a Decepticon warship on the other side of that moon" Punch said, pointing to the blue and green planetoid's only natural satellite.

"Arcee, activate the ships stealth mode, this ship doesn't have the power to take on a Warship" Nightbeat ordered. Arcee punched in several keys into her console and gave Nightbeat a thumbs up. "Alright" Nightbeat relaxed in his seat "Time to get to work. Punch, activate and dispatch the probes. The probes will detect any dangers on the planet and will scan appropriate alt-modes to further a discreet search."

"On it Nightbeat" Punch said before turning to his computer console. A holographic display of probes appeared before the bot. Punch then spun the hologram around and typed up specific commands. The hologram disappeared, and with a loud thud, a probe resembling that of the hologram zipped by the view port and descended to the planetoid below.

"Alright then" Nightbeat took out a datapad with images of four designs for what he assumed to be vehicles native to the planet below "let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Nevada<strong>

Dawn slowly crept out as night faded with time. The highway leading to Las Vegas was surprisingly empty, aside four vehicles of course. Two of the cars were a Ferrari 360 and a Chevrolet Tahoe; the other two were of origins unknown.

"Alright, the first thing I need you to do is move back my three o'clock to tomorrow" a man in his twenties said into his phone as he drove down the highway in the Ferrari. "Look there's been some complications and I'll be busy for the rest of the day, so be a good secretary and do your job."

With that said the man hung up his phone and checked his rear view mirror. The man's eyes widened in surprise as two four wheeled cars unlike anything he's seen came speeding up from behind. The sleeker of the two cars sped up beside the Ferrari.

"Initiating protocol" a voice said from the sleek car.

Before the man could react, a flash of green light ensnared his car, causing it to stall and come to an abrupt halt as its electrical functions began to go haywire. The car suddenly lifted high into the air as parts flipped and changed, until taking the shape and form of the man's car.

A mere few feet away, the same phenomenon befell the Tahoe as the bulkier car took the shape and form to resemble that of the Chevy. The two cars were left stalled as the new found replicas sped away.

The man shook his head frantically as he realized what had just happened. "I've got to tell Reynolds about this. Now" he said as he frantically pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Phoenix, Arizona<strong>

Verity sat in her room deep in thought. Just the other day she had stumbled upon life forms from another world.

"_You can't reveal our existence to anyone, __**anyone**__"_ _Prowl said._

"_So…you're just going to let us go…just like that?" Verity asked disbelieving._

"_Well we could always just keep you both locked in a cramped cell if that's what you want" Airazor smirked._

"_You are just as bad as Prowl, you know that?" Hunter said bluntly. Airazor rolled her optics before leaving the room. _

"_We won't keep you two captive like animals, but the moment you even tell anyone that we exist" Prowl said in a threatening manner "we will end you right there, and we will a have clear conscious, only seeing your actions as a danger to our own existence."_

_At this, Verity and Hunter exchanged nervous glances. "Alright, yeah, mums the word" Verity said nervously. _

Verity let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't dead. Unlike most characters in Hunter's sci-fi alien first encounter films, the aliens didn't just vaporize her on the spot, they were actually somewhat friendly…somewhat.

Verity then pulled out her copy of 'Eugenesis' by James Roberts. It was a Saturday, a Saturday that she'd like to enjoy. She flipped to the page where she'd left off and continued reading the tale of science fiction ideology.

Outside Verity's room, Scott planned his next move.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Orbital Command HUB<strong>

The Autobot Orbital Command HUB, the current base of operations of Autobot high command, such as Chief Justice Tyrest, Emirate Xaaron, and the Ethics Committee. A space station capable of repelling The Fallen himself, the Autobot Orbital Command HUB had enough fire power to punch a hole the size of a moon into a planet.

Optimus Prime stared at the void of space through a view port in the wall as Perceptor read off news from all fronts. "The Decepticon Iguanus has been given amnesty by Chief Justice Tyrest. Congratulations are in order Optimus, you've just proven that even Decepticons are willing to give up and join our cause."

"I don't see Iguanus' actions as a means of propaganda Perceptor. I see it more as a bot just like you and me realizing that survival means more than carrying a grudge" Optimus said without facing Perceptor "is there anything else?"

"Well…yes Optimus" Perceptor said tapping his datapad "Word from a peace marshal from Omicron has brought…disturbing news. It appears that the colony world is in ruin, the Predacons have struck again."

"Is there any word on the wellbeing of the survivors?" Optimus asked concerned.

"The peace marshal, Depth Charge, is the only survivor, sir" Perceptor said sadly.

"What is the status of Depth Charge?"

_The Autobot Shuttle, 'Salvation', began to ascend from the broken surface of Omicron._

"His last transmission came from the outer atmosphere of Omicron."

_The 'Salvation's quantum generator began to buzz to life._

"Any clue as to his current whereabouts?"

"_Get slagged Predacons, I'm coming for you" Depth Charge muttered to himself as he made the final adjustments to his nav system "You will all die screaming." The 'Salvation' then blasted off into space._

"No clue sir, no clue at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Boss

**Group Affiliation: **Autobot

**Sub-Group: **Turbo Masters

**Function: **Force Leader

**Status: **Classified

**Current Location: **Classified

**Pre-mission psych-screening report by Pincher: **Fearless, battle hardened, and cunning, Boss seemed unnerved when he was brought into my office. For the majority of our session he kept silent, only breaking this trend to answer my questions with brief answers. But the moment I brought up Thunderclash's death, Boss became unnerved to the point of destroying the very chair he sat on. The death of Thunderclash appears to haunt the Turbo Master leader to this very day. Boss, although fearless in battle, seems to be unable to express his emotions. This aside, I deem Boss clear for the [_censored_] mission aboard the 'Miranda' alongside [_censored_] and the rest of his team. Although I caution no one bring up the death of the Turbo Master's original leader.


	13. Functions: 2

**Sorry for the late update, I've been under the weather for a while, well I hope this makes up for it. Lots of revelations here and there and another bio. R&R and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticon Flagship 'Nemesis'<strong>

Deep within the Decepticon dreadnought, a dark purple sliver of energon lay under the microscope of the lethal Decepticon scientist, Mixmaster. "Intriguing" the grey and green mech muttered as he inspected the sliver.

Behind Mixmaster, the doors to his lab opened. Megatron, accompanied by Soundwave and Starscream, entered the room. "What news do you have for me Mixmaster?" Megatron asked in a menacing tone.

"Yes Lord Megatron" Mixmaster said turning to face Megatron with the sliver in his servo "it appears the nature of this energon sliver is natural."

"That I knew Mixmaster, if that is all you have to tell me then please, escort yourself off this ship and into a star" Megatron said calmly.

Mixmaster's optics widened, he quickly spat out the rest of his findings in an effort to appease his lord and master, "Megatron, wait, while the sliver is of natural creation, the rest of the dark energon stockpile on the ship was of synthetic nature, thus less effective and lacking the reanimation feature the natural crystal can create." Mixmaster motioned to a lifeless Decepticon on a slab near his work station. "As you see Lord Megatron, this 'dark energon' won't rise up to your expectations."

"Well then" Megatron muttered as he fell into deep thought. So in a way he'd been duped. Duped by the spineless Autobot scientist who'd groveled and begged for life, if he hadn't killed him earlier, Megatron would surely rectify his mistake and implement a more pain filled death. That aside, if natural Dark Energon existed, then there must be a source.

"Well seeing as that scientist couldn't duplicate the crystals effects…" Starscream said before trailing off.

"He must have used the crystal he'd found" Megatron finished before glaring in anger to the realization that the crystal had been already used to bring an entire worlds dead combatants back to life already. There can possibly be no way for him to recover the crystal. But he can surely find another. "It seems we shall have to find another."

"It is good then that I took the liberty of extracting the Autobot's ships nav data, right for your use, Lord Megatron" Starscream said offering up a data slug to the Decepticon leader.

Megatron took the data slug and clenched it in his servo, "Congratulations are in order Starscream. You just gave me a reason to _not_ kill you."

Starscream humbly bowed before his master as the gladiator turned revolutionary left the room, followed closely by Soundwave.

"Soundwave, I want you to skim through the nav data and through that scientist's notes, surely you can find a connection and figure out where he found the Dark Energon" Megatron said handing the silent Decepticon the data slug. Soundwave nodded before heading off to a suitable work station. "Yes, soon" Megatron muttered before heading to the 'Nemesis' bridge to sit on his throne like chair as he wait for Soundwave to return with results.

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticon Warship 'Harbinger'<strong>

"General Skyquake!" Stalker yelled to the Predator general "I've caught an Autobot signal, I've tracked it to the other side of the planet, their forces are aware now of their disappearance."

"The 'Harbinger' is in no condition to take on an Autobot vessel, we'll have to remain hidden and launch a surprise attack latter on" Skyquake said as a model of the planet with the location of the Autobot vessel appeared on a screen in front of him "Despite the ships size, even it can pose as a serious threat to us in our condition."

"Yes General, what should we do then?" Stalker asked before cackling evilly.

"Track their landing team, they'll most likely follow protocol and try blend in as we are, keep tabs on them, I want to know their every move before we strike."

Stalker nodded before leaving the war room on the 'Harbinger' and walking off to his office. Stalker scanned his office, getting a negative on other life signs the sinister Predator scientist walked to his own personal terminal. He set up his miniature radio scrambler and accessed his terminal's communications feature. "This is Stalker; can you hear me my lord?"

"_Yes I can here you Stalker, what's your mission's status?" _a dark monotone voice asked.

"Another Autobot ship has arrived; it appears the 'Miranda' got off a distress call prior to planet fall" Stalker said distraught "this is getting out of hand, I'll have to force my hand soon enough."

"_It has already become apparent to me that this experiment has concluded in failure" _the voice said in a manner that resembled disappointment "_and I had such high hopes for the planets population, now it appears it shall become a war zone, pity."_

"The experiment is over?"

"_Yes, but we can always rebuild, now see to it that the Autobot forces are destroyed."_

"Yes...Lord Shockwave" Stalker cackled before the communication ended. Stalker began to erase his call from record when his door slid open. The Decepticon turned to see Snare standing in the doorway. "Oh…it's you."

"Expecting anyone?" Snare said keeping his optics out for any taps in Stalker's office.

"No" Stalker said turning to his terminal.

"Not even Magnificus?" Snare said catching Stalker stiffen up at the mention of the 'cons name "that's right, didn't expect me to catch on did you?" Snare held up his missile launcher and aimed at Stalker, "Turn around."

"Alright, alright" Stalker muttered as he spun around in his seat. "I guess there's no fooling you then, huh?"

"No, I want the truth, or you'll be a pile of scrap" Snare threatened "now, I want answers, such as to why'd you kill Airwave?"

"Simple" Stalker said cackling lightly "he knew too much."

* * *

><p><strong>Space<strong>

The Autobot shuttle 'Salvation' decelerated from its quantum jump, coming to a stop to drift. The shuttles sole occupant checked the 'Salvation's radar, to his surprise, the radar had picked up a weak distress signal. Someone was nearby, and that someone was in trouble. Depth Charge growled, he was at a fork in the road, save an unknown variable or continue his search for his prey.

Depth Charge let out a sigh before turning the 'Salvation' around to search a debris field. '_What is this place?' _Depth Charge asked himself as a stasis pod floated by the 'Salvation's view port. Instantly, the scanners went crazy, Depth Charge took control of the 'Salvation's claw, mechanism used prior on Omicron for labor. Depth Charge angled the claw into position and grabbed the stasis pod in space. The claw brought the pod to the air lock, where Depth Charge awaited.

As the airlock shut completely, Depth Charge dragged the stasis pod to the center of the 'Salvation'. The Peace Marshal drew his Torpedo Launcher and aimed at the pod. He tapped a series of controls to open the pod. As the pod's door swung open, Depth Charge gasped as he found out who was inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticon Flagship 'Nemesis'<strong>

"What news do you have for me Soundwave?" Megatron asked as Soundwave walked into the bridge of the 'Nemesis'. The communications officer walked to the nearest terminal and inserted a data slug, in an instant; Soundwave's findings appeared on a screen before Megatron and many others. Megatron thought for a moment as he looked over Soundwave's findings, Soundwave may have lost his ability to speak long ago, but he still was able to show results.

"So it appears you've made a connection, where?" Megatron asked the mute Decepticon. Soundwave merely typed a few commands into the terminal, causing a star chart to appear on the screen. The mute Decepticon walked to the screen and pointed to a blinking light. "The Klovian System?" Megatron asked only for Soundwave to nod. "Starscream, set a course to the Klovian System!"

The Air Commander nodded and waved to a Decepticon with a cone shaped head. The Decepticon nodded and punched a set of commands into his computer like steering mechanism.

The 'Nemesis' turned from its current position in the void of space and began to speed off towards its destination.

"Yes" Megatron said as he reclined into his throne "soon, yes, soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Klovian System, Nebulos<strong>

Nebulos, planet and geological wonder, grass blue as any sea, rings like Saturn. But one main difference from any other planet set Nebulos apart from any other, the population was governed by a collective Hive mind that utilized robots to conquest and control.

But even with the world theirs, not even the Hive would go to the city of unknown. A city normal in appearance, but there is more to it than meets the eye.

Within the city, a chrome figure stirred. His optics opened slowly as he awaited the coming force of evil. "For eons, I guarded Dark Energon. For only a Prime could withstand the temptation. Now, come, come and face the might, of _Vector Prime."_

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Mainframe

**Group Affiliation: **Autobots

**Sub-Group: **none

**Function: **System Analyst

**Status: **Active

**Current Location: **Classified

**Pre-mission psych-screening report by Pincher: **A walking talking computer terminal, Mainframe is a genius who'd rather tackle mathematical equations than Decepticons. When I first met Mainframe he spoke in a monotone voice, most likely due to his deletion of his emotions to make room for more "necessary information". A workaholic at best, Mainframe spoke aloud his thoughts on the war and sees it as a "mild inconvenience" from his work.

Mainframe also mentioned many peculiar details of a machine he was working on, such details include a built in geoscope and about how it could lead the Autobots to fresh resources instead of synthetic supplements.

Despite his lack of emotions, Mainframe appears 'eager' at best to start his mission aboard the 'Miranda'. Possibly seeing this as an opportunity to prove himself a genius.

When I brought my questions away from the topic of the mission, and to that of Flame, Mainframe refused to continue with our session. He is most likely feeling guilty for Flame's disgrace in the science community, seeing as Flame was, and most likely only, friend of Mainframe's. It was, after all, Mainframe who told his superiors of Flame's unjust experiments, resulting in his disgrace.

With all that said, I hereby clear Mainframe to start his mission to [section removed].


End file.
